deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Girl
About The Anime Girl is a recruitable Rare Character based on the anime trope of 'Magical Girls.' She is depicted as a pink haired girl with high pigtails. She wears what appears to be a Japanese schoolgirl uniform. The Anime Girl comes equipped with a Lovely Wand which can not be unequipped. When attacking she will fire a glowing heart shaped projectile which is very effective at destroying zombies. Whenever the Anime Girl attacks she says stereotypical anime phrases or emoticon faces. All of her speech while on the road or scavenging is multicoloured and over the top. As each day passes the Anime Girl's''' appearance changes. She gets progressively bigger eyes and eventually begins to melt and deform. Encounter Text '''Upon Encounter The group gets ambushed by a horde of zombies. While running, they encounter a woman, already swarmed into a corner. It looks hopeless, then she suddenly turns into an ANIME MAGICAL GIRL. The zombies don't have a chance against this. Upon Recruitment Name-chan sparkles, lifts her LOVELY WAND, and emits heart beams. A new team! Let's make a difference! Quotes On The Road * "I wonder what the rest of the LOVE BEAM SQUADRON is doing right now?" * "Will senpai ever notice me now that everyone is undead?" * "None of these zombies are kawaii at all." * "Never give up!" * "Keep it up team! Let's make a difference!" * "Let's all keep up our positive attitude!" * "The power to blow things apart was within you, all along!" * "I can bet Queen Darkspore is behind all of this." * "Love and Peace!" * "We'll succeed by the power of my LOVE BEAM!" When Attacking * "Heart Beam!" * "Heeeaaaart Beeeaaaam!" * "Kyaaaaaa!" * "You're in for it now!" * "LOVELY TRANSFORM!" * "*sparkles*" * "*twirls*" * "I can't believe senpai is a zombie!" * "( ^ '-' ^ )" * "(*' ^'*)" * "(* > ^ <*)" * "( po_o)q" * "(*' ^'*)" * "(('v' *))" * "( 'v' )" * "(`^w^`)" Epilogue Possible Quotes * "= ^_^ =" * "Justice triumphs!" '' * ''"HEART BEAM!" * "^O_O^" * "Well, I didn't explode this time so that's nice." Possible Conclusions * became the most 'kawaii' anime girl in Canada. Translator's Note: Kawaii means cute. * continued fighting evil by blasting things with giant heart beams. * soon reached Super Saiyan form, which mostly gave her a bigger hair-do. * FINALLY confessed to senpai. Special Abilities The Anime Girl's special attack is extremely effective at killing zombies, usually only taking one hit to do the job and with a long range for no ammunition cost. The downside is that as each day passes she gets more and more "anime." Her appearance will change and degrade until she reaches the point of actually exploding. The event will trigger in the car or during a mission a day after she has reached her final appearance (deformed and melting as seen in the picture to the right) When she explodes she deals heavy damage (two hit points) to the rest of the party which should generally be avoided if possible. She can also explode when in the world if she is in her final phase, due to damage or simply by attacking. Exploding during a mission does not cause any damage to the other party members. Additionally, her movement speed increases for every stage of degradation. Her degradation will not pause if she is the only member of the party, and she still can explode, ending the game if she is your only party member. The degradation and subsequent explosion of Anime Girl can be halted* if Anime Girl goes into the Anime Store, a rare building that can be found in city looting missions. If she speaks with one of the NPCs there, their "love for anime" is so pure it halts Anime Girl's transformation. She will remain in whatever appearance stage she was currently in. The use of the Head Swap Doctor's skills changes the cosmetic appearance of the Anime Girl so she no longer melts, however this does not prevent the character's negative explosive effects. In addition, there is a new option for speaking with the Anime Salesman with her in your party to "say your signature catchphrase". Doing this will cause him to freak out and give you ALL of the things he was selling, along with 12 food, for free. This also increases the whole party's Morale by 3. *Officially the game just adds 99 days to the countdown, but no game mode should last long enough for this to tick over, essentially making it halt. Keep this in mind when playing Endless Mode, as she will start deteriorating again after 99 days. Trivia * The game mentions that the Anime Girl becomes more "anime" with each passing day. To this effect the designers have made her eyes get bigger and bigger until she begins to deform. This is likely to be a joke about the trademark large eyes that feature prominently in anime. * The "magical girl" trope is a popular sub-genre in Japanese anime shows. More can be read here. ** Anime Girl may be inspired by Sailor Moon, the protagonist of a popular anime by the same name. Due to her appearance and hairstyle being similar. * The Anime Girl's name will be random, but the suffix "-chan" will always follow. Another nod to the common use of Japanese formalities in anime. * Exploding in the car (but not during a mission) for the first time will give you the Anime Syndrome achievement. There is no achievement for getting her to Canada. * The car explosion event deals damage in the order: 1 lethal damage, then 1 non-lethal damage. This means that it will kill characters who are at 1 health when it happens, but characters with more health will survive. Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters